eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Solo Instances
This list of solo instances is divided into several categories. (recommended level is listed in parentheses) Solo/Duo Instances These are mostly newer instances, added in various live updates. They tend to have an event inside, and most of them have some kind of access quest that must be done the first time. These are some of the most rewarding solo content in EQ2. You can take 1-2 friends inside with you. Some have short lockout timers after you leave. *Bloodskull Valley: The Excavation Site (15-18) - in The Commonlands *Valley of the Rogue Magi (16-20) - in The Commonlands *Shattered Vale (16-20) - in Antonica *Prison of Admiral Grimgadget (22-26) - The Commonlands or Antonica *Lair of the Necromancer (25-29) - in Nektulos Forest *Gnoll Cave (25-29) - in The Thundering Steppes *The Darkened Den (35-42) - in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *Cleansing of the Cove (36-40) - in The Feerrott *Forbidden Sepulcher (39-43) - in Everfrost *Captive Audience (20-50) - in The Thundering Steppes (free Splitpaw zone) *Crystalline Breaks (90) - in Eastern Wastes Paid Solo Instances These instances require that you have paid for the appropriate adventure pack or expansion pack. Aside from that requirement, they tend to be worthwhile, easily on par with the solo/duo instances listed above. Most of them have a lockout timer after you leave. *D'Morte Burial Chambers (Zone) (30-34) - Bloodlines *Dire Hollow (33-37) - Bloodlines *Underrot Caverns (35-40) - Bloodlines *Delving into the Darkness (20-50) - Splitpaw *Upper Tunnels (20-50) - Splitpaw *Gladiator's Triumph (20-50) - Splitpaw *Trial of Harclave (20-50) - Splitpaw *Hideout (20-50) - Splitpaw *Azhar's Penitence (47-52) - Desert of Flames Solo/Heroic Instances The following instances are mostly smaller and lower-quality than the instances listed above. (Sullon Mines is an exception; it is large and very worthwhile.) Each time you enter, you get to choose between the solo version or the heroic version. Any size of group can enter either version. Each time the instance is used, the entrance disappears, then reappears a few minutes later somewhere in the same area. There is no lockout timer. Monsters do not respawn in any of these instances. The named bosses are very rare in the solo versions (probably 1 in 5 chance), but are much more common in the heroic versions. Otherwise, the mob layouts are identical in the heroic and solo versions. *A Pirate's Hidden Stash (20-23) - Thundering Steppes ** *Rumbler Caves (23-26) - Thundering Steppes ** *An Open Grave (27-30) - Thundering Steppes ** *Tallon Hording Halls (30-33) - Zek ** *The Sullon Mines (33-37) - Zek **** *The Darkened Den (35-42) - Zek *** *The Caves of Wonder (34-37) - Enchanted Lands ** *Cavern of Tangled Weeds (35-38) - Enchanted Lands * (quality of these instances is rated out of 4 stars) Dungeons with Solo Content The following shared dungeons have noteworthy sections set aside for solo content. Descriptions of their solo areas will be added soon. *The Clefts of Rujark (48-52) *The Living Tombs (50-54) *The Shimmering Citadel (51-55) *The Silent City (54-59) *Sanctum of the Scaleborn (59-63) *Palace of the Awakened (63-67) See also Soloing Timeline Category:Instances